The 50th Hunger Games
by Helenaist101
Summary: The 50th Hunger Games from the point of view of Effie Trinket. Hayffie. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games FanFiction, meaning I am completely new to the fandom. If you have anything to say about the story I would love to hear it. This story thus far is unedited and will remain so until the very end. I do hope you enjoy it! Remember to leave reviews :)**

_Copyright: I do not own the Hunger Games, Qaurter Quell or the two main characters by the names of Effie and Haymitch. I do infact own Rufas, Penelope and Ellie Trinket._

* * *

As I walk around my lovely home here in the Capitol, I can't help but be excited of what today brings. Today is the second Quarter Quell for the Hunger Games. I haven't been alive for one in the past but I have heard from my father that they are a big hit. My father is Rufus Trinket, he is Head Game Maker for the Hunger Games, he's has been in that position from before I was born. It's also how he met my mother. Her name was Penelope Bailey, a district 12 girl. She won the 29th Hunger Games, which when even in his young age of 27 my father designed. My mother is now a timid woman she has nightmares about her time in the Games and of all those brutal murders that occurred when she was in the arena. Some of her terror has rubbed off on me, as a young child I would sleep in my parent's room when I had a nightmare about the monster that lived under my bed. This was nothing in comparison to my mother's nightmares, she would wake up screaming and thrashing around. Even as a young teenager as I am now I am still frightened of my mother's nightmares. Now, after witnessing the terror that comes with the Games I can't help but feel compassion towards the tributes of the Games, I know that the winner will be forever plagued by the deaths of their fellow tributes. But I am a Capitol girl and the Hunger Games are a form of great entertainment to us.

"Good morning mother" I say, stroking back her hair as she sleeps.

"Effie? What are you doing here this early?" Mother says, her eyes fluttering open, they reflect her background, Seam grey, that's what she calls them. Apparently they are common in her district amongst the families from the less wealthy district of the Seam.

"It's almost time for the live Reaping's to begin!" I say, excitement creeping into my voice.

"Oh, Effie, what have I told you about the Reaping's?" Mother says now brushing my browny red hair back away from my face. "They are not something to be excited about!"

"Mother! Mother! It's almost time for the Reaping! It's a Quarter Quell this year! It's going to be even more fantastic then last!" My little sister Ellie squeals bounding into the room. She is like my father, she has the same dark hair and green eyes. She even has his passion about the Hunger Games.

"Ellie, you know how much I hate the Reaping's!" says mother, her eyes filling with fear and grief as she looks at my sister.

Ellie sighs, "I know mother, but it mandatory and we have to watch it"

Mother shakes her head and gets out of bed. "I'll be out in a moment girls"

I waltz out of her room and turn our huge television screen on. Ellie keeps talking about previous Hunger Games and the tributes but all I can think of is the irregular 48 tributes that will go into the Games this year. As a Quarter Quell there is a special twist. A few months ago the president announced that this year twice as many tributes would head into the arena. 2 girls and 2 boys from each district. I thought this was a cruel fate for the districts but my father came up with it so, by default; I am forced to love it. I sit and wait for mother to come out of her room and when she does she looks beautiful. Her hair is pulled back into a braid which she says to have learnt from District 12.

The screen starts flashing and the Panem seal appears accompanied by our national anthem then Caesar Flickerman, the official host of the Hunger Games appears on screen. He introduces himself and does a small talk about the dark days and why we have the Hunger Games today. The screen quickly cuts to District 1 where a small girl with ashen hair is reaped, next to her is a big girl, named Cherish. The two boys are as equally big as the second girl but even more muscular. From the look of this one district this year's Games are going to be as interesting as ever. District 2 produces four volunteers, all big and muscular, their eyes dangerous and haunting. District 3 is a sad moment for the whole of Panem when not two but three siblings are reaped. A 12 year old girl and boy with light brown hair, who must be twin and their 14 year old sister, the other boy that is reaped is another 12 year old who look terrified to be on the stage. District 4 another one of the Capitols favourites next to 1 and 2, reaps two girls who look equally as dangerous as the District 2 tributes and the boys look even more so. On and on the Reaping's go, it seems like forever until we reach District 12, the last District. Something, or should I say, someone catches my eye in this district. At the start a thin, scraggly looking girl, apparently from the Seam according to my mother is reaped. Then comes a beautiful blonde girl, Maysilee Donner, her friends are clinging to her but she pulls away and walks bravely up to the stage. Another merchant's child (according to mother) is reaped, he also has blonde hair. The last boy is the one that catches my attention, he has dark curly hair and the same Seam grey eyes as me. He looks strong and when his name is called his face is indifferent, not even a slight bit shocked. I am immediately transfixed with this boy, everything about him is just so, appealing. He walks up on stage and the District 12 escort meets him with a small.

"Congratulations Haymitch"

Haymitch, that's his name, I must have missed it thinking about all the other 47 tributes. I have to say if at the age of 14 you can fall in love with someone you haven't even met, then that is me right now. I know this Hunger Games I will be hanging around my father a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know no one is reading this but here is the next chapter!**

_Copyright: No copy right intended. I do not own the Hunger Games or Effie and Haymitch!_

When the program shuts off I sit there looking at the black screen and thinking about that boy, Haymitch. He looks like a winner I tell myself, because I really want him to win (for some unknown and strange reason). Soon he will be here in the Capitol for training and then I might even be able to meet him. The days pass quickly and before I know it the tribute train from District 12 pulls into the station. I made myself available the day it pulls in and I am right there, up the front to see the tributes. I can hear all the cameras and reporters yelling out questions as the tributes walk off the train.

This is the first time I see Haymitch up close. He is tall, with olive skin. The television screen doesn't lie because he is just as handsome as he was at the Reaping, even more so now, standing before me. He looks down at the reporters and sees me, well at least he must of because our eyes lock and right then we make an unbreakable connection, like love at first sight. I smile up at him and he gives a curt nod before continuing on. It may just be my imagination though; my father says I tend to run away with my imagination. Had there really been a connection there? Or was that just me being too hopeful? I don't know, but I am going to have to find a way to find out.

The opening ceremony is just as boring as ever. All the chariots come out with their tributes. District 1 as usual dressed up in glamorous clothing, district 7 as trees and even district 12 has their original coal miner outfits. They wave and smile, trying to win over the crowd, only one person won me over and we can all guess who that was.

I take a while to figure out a plan to meet Haymitch in person, privately, or semi-privatly considering the circumstance. But then I have it, while my father is busy watching all the tributes private sessions in the Training Center I will find my way in. But I have to be right on schedule or I won't make it. So when my father enters the building I do also. He lets me anyway so it doesn't really make a difference to the guards. I make myself scarce until all the Game Makers are in the training room. I quickly take the lift up to the district 12 floor, which is pretty easy to find, district 12 = floor 12. I find a room to hide in and wait up there until I hear the first tribute, the first boy that was reaped enter, he huffs something to someone called Indigo and walks to his room slamming the door loudly. Next up is Haymitch, I can tell by his voice that he must have done well in the private session because he is a sullen cheery tone to his voice. He walks down the hall and opens the door to what must be his quarters, which to the little of my knowledge is the room I am standing in. He slams the door shut just as the other boy did and flings himself down on his bed. I daren't breathe for the fear of being found out and try to make my way out of the room. _What a stupid plan_ I think, _this is just going to get me in trouble_. But it's too late to think about that because Haymicth sits up and sees me. His expression is a mix of confusion, shock and anger.

"Haymitch, I'm sorry! I didn't know this was your room" I spit out, nerves that he is going to hurt me kick in.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asks, raising and walking towards me.

"Please don't hurt me, but-but, I'm Effie Trinket. My father is Head Game Maker." I answer shrinking back to the door.

"Head Game Maker? Really," he lets out a small almost psychotic laugh which stops almost as fast as it started and pins my hands against the door. "What are you going here then?" he breathes, his face is only a mere centimeter or two away from mine.

"I wanted, to-to-to, ummm, met you?" I fumble over my sentence, silently knowing how stupid it sounds now.

"Met me? Why?" He asks drawing back still pinning my hands to the door, overcome with confusion, well that's what I suspect at least.

"I don't know exactly, I just felt a connection… and…" I say, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Oh, you're the girl I saw at the train station, aren't you?"

"Yes, you remember."

"Yes" he drops my hands and walks back to the bed and sits down.

"Can I show you something Haymitch?" I ask.

You can tell by the look on his face he doesn't fully trust me but nods anyway.

I lead him out past all the bedrooms to a door that leads to a staircase. We walk up the stairs in silence until we reach the roof. As I child my father would bring me up here to admire the beauty of the Capitol, we would sit up here and just look out into the abyss and talk.

"You know, you can't tell anyone I showed you this. It will cause trouble for both me and you." I say, looking into Haymitchs eyes.

"I promise I won't, Effie" he says, a slight pang goes through my heart.

I sit on the edge of the building and pat a spot next to me, Haymitch sits down silently looking out into the darkness. Below we can see all the Capitol people celebrating the opening ceremony. We sit in silence until I decide to ask about his life back in district 12. I found out that he lived in the Seam, he had two brothers and a sister who were all very young. His mother was the only person who actually cared for him, except for this one girl. Heather was her name and Haymitch said he loves her, which made my heart sink. I don't know why but I am jealous of this girl even though I have no right to be.

He asks questions about my life in the Capitol. What type of food we get. What type of school we go to. What we learn a school. About my father and the Games and, lastly if I agreed with the Games. I answered a short no. I don't agree with them, even if they are forced on me. I tell him about my mother and the Games she won. He tells me that District 12 claims that they have had no winner yet. This I am extremely confused over but then I realize they must have shunned my mother and erased her from their history after she smuggled her was back to the Capitol on one of the coal trains and got involved with my father, who to them is the scum of the earth being the Head Gamemaker.

"Haymitch, I have one thing to ask of you" I say sullenly searching his eyes for reassurance.

"What is it?" He asks, staring back into mine intently.

"Promise me you'll win" I say.

"I promise, Effie, to try my very hardest to win" He says, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. His lips linger on the spot a moment before he gets up and walks to the door. "Effie"

"Yes, Haymitch?"

"Promise me you'll come and say good bye!"

"I promise!" I smile to myself as the door shuts and quickly glance at my watch. Haymitch and I have been talking for almost 3 hours, how time flies. I start strolling back to the door when I realize that I will be late for dinner. My father hates when we aren't running on schedule. Even for something as small as dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A really short chapter! I hope you guys like it **❤❤ **AND REVIEW **

_Copyright: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the magnificent characters!_

I run home as quickly as I can. I know my father isn't going to be happy in the slightest that I am not already home. And the difficult thing is I can't exactly tell him where about I was, that would just get Haymitch in trouble, especially in the arena. I enter the house and immediately detect the stillness and silence. I walk casually to the dining room where my sister, mother and father are sitting around the table, their food untouched. I can see my sister eye me as I walk in and sit down, her eyes silently pleading for me to apologize.

"Effie, you're late." My father says simply, not taking his penetrating green eyes off me.

"I know father, I am so sorry! I got caught up in-"I start, but quickly stop because my father is out of his chair and over by my side in a second.

"Effie, were you just about to lie to me?" he asks.

"No, father" I say but that in itself is a lie and he knows it, a sharp pain shoot s through my right cheek.

"I don't want to you to lie to me Effie, go to your room"

I look over at my mother who has tears running down her cheeks. I know she would do something if she could, she hates seeing people in pain, especially her own children but she also hates being in pain and she knows if she intervenes that is what will happen. Ellie looks compassionate but her expression is hard and unreadable, like she has blocked off her emotions, another trait inherited from my father. I walk to my room, it's a medium sized room, I have a large bed in the middle, layered with pink and green sheets and pillows. I have a small old TV in the corner on my desk, this is for the early morning broadcasts. I also have a beautiful mahogany vanity table, my prized possession. I love that table like nothing else in this room, mahogany being my favorite wood and the beauty of the small engravings around the mirror.

I race over to my desk and pull out a pen and paper, I quickly jot down _I must not be late_ a total of 100 times. Just to be sure the message sinks in. I avoid going over to the mirror and looking at my cheek. I can already feel it swelling up and it feels a bit like it is burning. So instead I sit down at my window and look out at the training center. Soon Haymitch will have his interview with the Hunger Games host, Caesar Flickerman and his training score will be revealed. I sit there think about the possibilities of Haymitch coming back from the Games, crowned as a victor and moving back to District 12. I might be able to convince my father to let me travel with him to the feasts in the districts. That way I will be able to spend more time with Haymitch.

I must have fallen asleep at the window because my mother comes into my room just after midnight.

"Effie, I am so sorry about early this evening. I would have done something, I just, couldn't" she says her eyes welling up with tears.

"Mother, it's okay. I understand. I didn't want him to hurt you anyway" I say wrapping my small arms around her. She gladly sinks into the embrace and wraps her arms just as tight around me.

"I love you Effie, you know that, don't you?" she asks pulling away and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I know mother, I love you too!" I say back. She gives me another small hug before vanishing out the door. I realize that I must have missed the training scores being announced tonight. So I go have a shower and hop into my bed, I snuggle down and fall asleep almost instantly. There is only one thing that possesses my dreams tonight, a certain 16 year old boy with dark hair and bright mysterious grey eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another short chapter! Sorry about it guys! Remember to review!**

_Copyright: I do not own any part of the Hunger Games or the marvelous characters which I have minipulated into making this story!_

I make sure that I get up early enough the next morning, at precisely 7:35am for the training score re-caps. I know that Haymitch is going to get a good score, I can tell by the way he acts and that dark mysterious yet dangerous look that glints in his eyes. I sit on the edge of my bed and turn on my small TV screen, making sure to turn the volume down so I don't wake my parents and sister. Caesar Flickermans face appears on the screen looking chipper as he tells the audience that the training scores will be revealed. District 1, 2 and 4 all pull up between a 7 and 8. The district 3 twins both pull up a 6 and their older sister a 7, particularly good for district 3. All the other districts get an average score of 6 and 7. The lowest score was a 3 surprisingly by a 17 year old boy from district 8. When we get to 12 I am a bit excited, almost jumping on my bed. The girl from the Seam comes up scoring a 5, average there, then Maysilee Donner, the blonde girl, she pulls up an 8, I hadn't expected that at all! The other blonde, the boy pulls up a 5 like the first girl, then Haymitchs face appears on the screen, Caesar has a wide grin on his face as he looks into the cameras and back at the card telling him the score.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Haymitch Abernathy from District 12, with a score of…" Caesar cuts off and smiles gleefully at the camera before speaking again "10!"

I, to my stupidity let out a small squeal and quickly cover my mouth with my hands knowing that was a big mistake. I turn off the TV and walk out to the kitchen to get breakfast, I make myself an omelet and set down the table for myself. _I have to think of someway to congratulate Haymitch! _I think to myself, than it's as if the light bulb lite up in real life. _I'm going to send him a note before the interview tonight! _

"Who are you sending a note to Effie?" ask Ellie, rubbing her eyes and glancing at me suspiciouslsy.

"No one" I say quickly averting my gaze.

"Ohhhhhh, Effie has a boyfriend!" Ellie teases

"No I don't Ellie!"

"Effie and someone sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop!" Ellie laughs giving me a hug, I accept it and she laughs while walking back to her room.

I shake my head and decide to get out of the house for a while, but before I leave I need to write my little note to Haymitch. I walk to my room and take out my pale pink notepad and my favourite pen, I write in careful handwriting,

Haymitch,

I will meet you at our spot tonight after the interviews, make sure you don't tell anyone. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble, especially with my father.

Love,

Effie Trinket xx

I quickly slip it into a pink envelope and write Haymitch's name on the front. I start to walk out to the door and find myself face to face with my father.

"Effie? What are you doing?" he asks, his face stern

"I was just going to go to the, um, mall, to by some clothes" I say sounding almost indifferent.

"Really? Do you have any money?" he asks narrowing his eyes and I immediately sense this is going to be an interrogation.

"Yes I do" I pull out my small purse that I always carry when I leave the house and pull out a $5 bill, not very convincing but it does the job.

"Very well then, don't get into too much trouble" he says almost playfully. I keep walking out the door and I can feel my father's eyes watching me as I walk away, as I round a corner away from the house I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. _Thank God I got away with that! _

It's a short walk to the training center, about 15 minutes. I arrive at the doors and wonder how exactly I am going to get the letter to Haymitch. The only way I can think is asking one of the Peace Keepers that are guarding the building to take it up to him, it might work. I am the daughter of the Head Game Maker.

"Little girl, what are you doing here?" asks one of the Peace Keepers.

"I am Effie Trinket and I would like you to deliver this letter to Haymitch Abernathy from district 12" I say with a misleading confidence.

"Trinket? Oh, yes! Very well Madame, your letter will be delivered right away." He says, his eyes training on me, slowly putting my name to my face.

"Thank you, sir." I say and start to walk away, "Oh, please don't tell my father I was here, you don't want to know what would happen if he found out I had talked to a Peace Keeper" I say, a smile playing on my lips.

His face registers fear before glazing over to the unfazed state it was previously in, "Very well"

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't know if anyone is actually interested in reading this but here is the next chapter any way... Pleas review :)**

_Copyright: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters._

I walk back to the house thoroughly satisfied with the response I got from the Peace Keeper. I almost reach the front door when I realize I was supposed to have bought something from the mall so I quickly turn back around and make a run for it. Let's just hope my father didn't catch me. I walk through the mall slowly; it seems everything has gone up about $10 in price since the Games began. I find a little cheap shop and find a hell of a lot of Hunger Games souvenirs; they date from this year's Games all the way back to the last Quarter Quell. I buy a small pin with the face of Willow, a 14 year old girl who won the Games for district 6 a few years ago. She was my little sister's favorite Hunger Games tribute, and still is really. I walk back home just before dark, dinner will be ready in about half an hour, as it always is. After dinner my family will set up around the television and watch the interviews from the tributes. My father will be at the interviews sitting up in the fancy officials box, making sure nothing goes too wrong with tonight's show.

My mother, sister and I eat dinner in silence; none of us really want to talk about what happened last night. It would easily be forgotten if not for the huge red mark and black eye I have inquired. We quickly set up around the television just as the program comes on. The Panem seal shows up along with the anthem. Caesar is next to appear on screen, for this year's hunger games he has a twinkling midnight blue suit on but his eyes are colored green along with his hair and lips. Caesar starts introducing the girl from District 1, the small one, whose name is Glitter, you can automatically tell from her pink dress, two plates with matching ribbons she is going for cute and innocent. I tune out because I don't really care and I remember the pin in my pocket.

"Oh Ellie, I got you something from the mall today!" I say, my sisters face lights up. "Here" I hand her the pin.

"Aw thank you Effie!" she cries giving me a tight squeeze which I automatically know is not just from giving her the pin.

We turn back to the TV and for another 2 excruciatingly long hours we get to District 12. Maysilee Donner, the blonde girl gets up first; she is wearing an elegant purple dress that reaches the ground. I am puzzled at her angle on the interview, usually the clothing gives it away but this dress says nothing. But as her interview starts I immediately know her angle, ditsy blonde. The Seam girl is up next her angle is definitely vulnerable. The blonde boy hops up on stage next and his angle is also very clear, a charmer. The last person to get up is Haymitch; he is dressed casually, which puzzles me just as much as Maysliee. His tight shirt is white on the border of grey and whenever he tenses you can see muscles underneath. He is wearing nice fitting jeans and black dress shoes. I, personally, think he looks absolutely handsome.

"Haymitch Abernathy." Caesar says, welcoming Haymitch onto the stage. The crowd erupts into load roars and hoots; I think Haymitch's good looks have won over all the Capitol women, even my mother who simple says.

"Well he's a looker, isn't he?"

"So welcome Haymitch, how are you finding the Capitol?" Caesar asks, smiling at Haymitch and then the crowd.

"Alright, I've heard about better" Haymitch says, I can tell his angle, arrogance is definitely his key here.

"Oh have you? And what is this better place? What could be better than this beautiful city and beautiful people?" Caesar asks, throwing his arms out to the crowd who gives a large applause and scream.

"Places I have heard of, somewhere called Rome." Haymitch says indifferently.

"I don't know what that is!" Caesar says with a shrug and pout, making the whole audience decend into laughter. "How are you finding the people?"

"Completely arrogant and stuck up" Haymitch says, _this isn't going to win him sponsors!_ I think to myself. "Except for this one girl" My heart skips a beat, does he mean me? I think a few other women think he was speaking to them to because they all scream out.

"Oh do you have a Capitol flame?" Caesar asks, wiggling his eye brows playfully.

"I guess you could call it that" Haymitch says a small smile playing on his lips.

"So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?" Ceasar asks, changing th subject completely, Haymiych's time must be running out.

Haymitch shrugs, "I don't see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odd will roughly be the same." At this the audience again descends into laughter, even Caesar quirks an eye brow before laughing away himself. Another smile appears on Haymitch's face and I can feel myself smiling as well. The buzzer goes off and cues the end of Haymicth's interview and the time for me to make my way to the training center.

"Mother, can I please go out and get some air?" I ask

"Air? Why?" she says, I know it's a weird request so I think up a new excuse.

"It's a bit stuffy in here and I would like to wait for Dad at the training center" I say, satisfied that I came up with a good excuse.

"I guess, just don't get into trouble." She says.

I quickly walk to my room and put on my favorite dress, a silver one. It's a halter neck and comes just above my knees. It's tight fitting but comfortable at the same time, I put on a pair of white stockings and may matching silver ballet flats. I brush my hair out and let it fall in its natural curls. I walk out the door with a weird glance from my mother.

"It's a special night, if I am not dressed up what will people think?" I shout from the other side of the door.

I walk along quickly to the training center by the time I arrive and make my way up to the roof the interviews are long over and the tributes are heading back up to their suites. I know Haymitch will come up and see me, and he does. When he comes out the door he is still dressed in his clothes from the interview, and like the day of the reaping's he looks even more handsome up close.

He takes a look at me from a distance and smiles "Well hello, Princess" he says laughing.

"Oh shush" I say, my cheeks burning up.

Haymitch walks over and gives me a quick hug, "You know tonight is probably the last time we will see each other, ever" he says, he looks just as upset as I feel.

"We will see each other again, Haymitch. Because you are going to win" I say, looking into his eyes, silently telling him that I am confident he can win.

"I will try" he says simply, shrugging and walking over to the edge of the building.

"You're smart, Haymitch. You can figure it out." I say walking up to him and standing next to him. "You know my father built a force field around the top of this building?" I ask not exactly know where that came from maybe the look in Haymitch's eyes.

"What?" he asks, turning to me suddenly his whole face contorted with confusion and something else.

"Yeah, if you try and jump of the building it won't work because you will come right back up" I say, and to show an example of this I pick up a piece of metal from the ground and through it out into the night sky. We wait a total of 3 seconds before the metal flings itself back over the edge and into my hand.

"I wonder if there will be something like that in the arena" Haymitch think, I mentally take a note that he talks to himself.

"Maybe if you find the end, like we have with the building" I say, boy if my father heard me giving out things about the arenas.

Haymitch's face lights up, wide and excited. "Yes! That's exactly what Ill do!" he says, in his excitement he grabs me and hugs me tightly. I can't help but laugh at his excitement. He pulls back, but only a small amount. His eyes search mine for something and I look back into his with just as much intensity.

"Haymitch…" I whisper.

"Yes, Princess?" he says softly, his hands creeping down my arms to my hands. I make an effort not to shiver as his touch warms my body, filling my soul.

"Please win, for me" I say, my eyes subconsciously flittering down to his lips.

"I promise" he whispers, letting go of one of my hands and pushing a loose curl behind my ear. What happens next happened in such a blur. Haymitch leans slightly forward, starting to close the gap between us, my heart starts racing in anticipation. Slowly, ever so slowly Haymitch's lips connect with mine. A small spark goes off in my heart, one that turns out to be the start of beautiful fireworks. He lets go of my other hand, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. My arms, if it was instinct go around his neck. We stand there, just kissing; getting lost in the moment for a good minute or so before we break apart, gasping for air. We remain in our tight embrace, our bodies pressed up against each other. I rest my head against Haymitch's chest and I can feel his steady heartbeat.

"Princess?" says Haymitch, breaking the silence

"Yes Haymitch?"

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" he says. I pull away abruptly, immediately knowing what this means. I am late again.

"Oh, Haymitch I am so sorry!" I say, quickly pulling myself together.

"It's okay, Princess"

I run up to him and give him another huge hug. He tilts my chin up towards him and gives me another long lingering kiss.

"It's going to be so hard watching you in the arena" I whisper, my voice cracking at the same time my eyes start to fill with tears.

"I know Princess, I know" Haymitch says soothingly, stroking my hair. "Get going now, I don't want you getting into more trouble" his eyes shift down to my bruised eye and cheek. "What happened?"

"Oh, I was late for dinner the other night. You should never be late for dinner. My father got mad, it's not really a big deal" I say in one long and uneven breath.

"Well, if this was a normal situation I would go hurt him" Haymitch says, his dark eyes gleaming with passion and danger.

"I love you, Haymitch" I say suddenly, I don't even know where exactly that came from. Haymitch equally looks as taken aback but smiles and says back.

"I love you too, Effie"


End file.
